It's A Gift
by BabyAngel-tears
Summary: Honica is a beautiful, blind, young girl who moves to Vegas with her mother. Here she meets Jerry, whom she takes an instant disliking to. Fixed, all lyrics taken out! UP FOR ADOPTION! I honestly don't know how I'm gonna continue this.
1. Chapter 1

**It's A Gift**

**A True Friend**

Honica was a beutiful girl with pale creamy skin and blond, almost white hair. It was waist length and she loved to sit in front of the mirror in her bedroom and brush it although she couldn't see herself in the mirror. Onica was blind. Onica was seventeen years old and blind. Often, kids would pity her and try to do things for her;but Onica was stubborn and wouldn't let them. While the kids thought her loss of sight was a curse, she thought it was a gift. One time when she was ten she had voiced this to her mothers friends who came over and they had brought her child of nine years, Christian. Christian had waved his hand in front of her face and she stared blankly forward.

'Mum, what's wrong with her, she isn't reacting?' He had asked his mother.

' She's blind dear, don't tease her.' His mother said softly.

'Blind?' He said like he didn't know what it meant.

'I can't see but I can hear and talk yoou know.' I had said feeling a bit impatiant with their reaction.

'Right, well uh, if you can't see what do you do?'

'I read.'

'How do you read with no sight?'

'Come on I'll show you.'

I had taked his hand and stood up. I grabbed my walking stick and headed to my bedroom. In there I showed him how to read the brail books, and although he couln't do it, I sat and read him the story of Repunzle with my fingers, to which he was fasinated.

Christian and I had been best friends ever since. My only friend. We were unseperable. Right up until I had to move to Vagas. I cried all night the night before we left. I was somewhat angry at my mother for making me leave my only friend in the whole world. I kept thinking:

Life's a Bitch,

And then you die.

I honestly thought that. Just like when my father died...

**Okay, so this is the prologue of this story, please review and tell me what you think...Thanks and I'll have 2nd chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's A Gift**

Today I was moving. Away from my house, my town, my best friend. I was sitting down with Christian with my guitar in my hand. Hey, just because I am blind does NOT mean I don't have talents!

"Onica, what are you doing?" My now sixteen year old friend asked.

"Getting ready to play you a song.I think it fits perfectly for the situation."

"Alright, go ahead!"

Christian had tears in his eyes as I strummed the last note.

"That was sound older than seventeen to."

"Thanks man." He sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you." He hugged me.

"Yea, me to. Vegas is cool, but I like it here."

"Honica!Time to go love!" My mother called from the house across the street that I used to call my home. I stood up and hugged Christian one more time and told him to remember to call and visit. After that he helped me across the street and into the car. Then, mom started the car and we left. Even though the world was dark to me I could picture the torchered and broken look on his face. It made me tear up. This place was my home. I was never going to be able to see it again. Well, I guess that didn't matter much for a girl like me but you get the point.

At this new place I was going to be judged.

It's definitively going to be hard being blind with this world that is so cruel.

I wish that they could just see me for me instead of what I cant. They just won't understand.

Wish that they could see that underneath

I'm gonna have to move fast in the neighborhood, because even though I'm home schooled, mom told me there are other kids my age on the block we are gonna live in.

We are here. The new neighborhood. Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it, a lot.

Getting out of the car took a lot of will didn't help that I was stiff from a six hour drive either. Hmm, we were gonna need help getting the boxes inside. I don't think that anyone would be up this late. It wasn't warm out anymore so it had to have been night. Mom handed me a box and she took one, and then she took m hand to guide me and I put my other hand out to feel around. We had barley taken five steps when I heard someone come up behind us.

"Mom, someone is behind us." I say slightly turning my body but still not knowing where he was standing.

"Hello, My names Jerry. I moved in a few days ago myself. Do you want some help?" He asked. I averted my head three inch's to the right and knew I was staring strait at him. I pulled moms hand and she bent over to listen to what I had to say.

"Mom, let me see him please." I whisper.

"Oh honey, I don't think you should..."

"Please!" She sighed.

"Uh, hi, my name is Mariha, this is my daughter Honica. She want's to know what you look like...''

"Can't she see?"

"Um, no, not since she was three."

"I suppose it's okay..." I stepped forward and lifted my hands to his face and started to 'feel him up'. I started with his cool forehead,then his nose and cheeks. I moved my hands across his soft marble lips, then his jaw and neck, his muscles.

"You have dark hair and eyes, yes?"I asked him.

"I do." He says. He has dark hair and eyes, pale, cold skin, and a LOT of muscle. But something told me he was different than a regular person. In all my years of doing this I have never done it to someone like him. He seemed... unnatural. I knew what he was. I stepped back hurriedly.

"Get out of our yard!" I yelled at him.

"Honica!" My mother said horrified by my behavior.

"He's not natural, he's...different! He's not human!" I said frantically. I was not going to sell him out, he might hurt mom.

"Honica I can not believe you! You don't go around accusing people of being 'unnatural'."

"No, it's alright. Kids got an imagination. It's good for someone like her. Now do you want help with those boxes?"

"NO!" I shouted. Mom put her hand over my mouth and I bit it, not hard but it would make her say...

"Ouch! Did you just BITE me?" Mom asked.

"Yes, and we don't need help."

"Yes we do and that is final young lady." I huffed and let go of her hand and stomped off with my hands raised out in front of me. I heard them picking up boxes and fallowing me. We then got to the front door.

"Alright, well, I'll open the door and you can..."

"No! Mom don't invite him in!" I turned to him."You can set those right there and we'll take care of them."

"Alright, I don't wan't to upset you.I'll play along." He told me and turned to mom and shrugs.

"She certainly does have unordinary imagination." He then left the yard.

I opened my eyes and pretended that I could see. I did this every morning, hoping, praying that I would magically get my sight back. I was NOT a morning person. Because every time a opened my eyes in the morning it reminded me of how cripple and useless and different I am. Everyday started off as a bad one. We had done most of the unpacking last night and mom was giving me the day off before she started homeschooling again. She also wants me to meet the neighborhood kids today.I have no idea how they will react to me. Probably the same as every other kid out there.

Well, I'm not gonna let them get me down. I groan and sit up pulling the blankets off of me. Mom had told me my room was a purple haze color and had a large window that took up most of my wall, which was right next to my bed. The floor was a dark wood and the trim to the walls were white. I had put my vanity up against the wall across from the bed and a closet was right next to the private bathroom. The bed spread I had was a white one with many colorful and sparkly butterfly's on it.

Despite how pretty I imagined my room to be I just wasn't getting over the new house. I guess I was going to have to get used to it. Maybe I'll get a couple of friends, like the neighborhood, and NOT runaway to go home to Christian. No matter ho much I want to.

I felt my way around my room and found the door. I opened it up and stuck my head out.

"Mom? I need help getting dressed!" I heard approaching foot steps and soon mom was helping me sit down on the bed. She went through my drawers and pulled out cloths.

"Alright, stand up and turn around." I did as I was told and she helped take off my shirt from behind and my bra. She helped me put on a new bran and shirt and then helped me with my lower clothing. I hated being clothed by my mom because she had to see me naked but it wasn't my fault and I couldn't do nothing about it.

Mom and I had breakfast and then we went for a walk. I heard some one shuffling in there yard and mom's body language changed as she lifted her arm and waved.

"Good morning Jane!"(I think that's her name)

"Ah, Hello Mariha! Honica, how are you guys this morning?" We walked over across the street and I just stood there as the women conversed.

"So, my son Charlie is getting ready for school he should be ready soon, you to will probably be good friends Honica dear." Jane gushed.

"Sure." I said dully.

"She's still a bit sore about moving." My mom said.

"Oh, it's alright. She'll come around i'm positive!"

We talked (Mom and Jane) and then we continued our walk. God, this day was going to be sooo loooong!


	3. Chapter 3

**It's A Gift**

I sit outside in the sunlight, my fingers trailing over my braille version of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". Tear streaks mar my face as Fred Weasley dies and Percy sprawls across his dead brothers body. How is George going to continue being funny without his twin? How is he going to be complete again? What about his joke shop? With every emotion that Harry Potter feels, I feel as well. I've always been able to do that, _be _the character experiencing the adventure, and feelings.

It's a gift, and a curse. Just like my sight, or lack there of. Without my sight, I do not have to see the horrible sights, and horrors of the world, but I also do not get to see the wander and the greatness of it either.

"Hey, Honica, right?" I look up to the sound of the voice and nod my head once. "I'm Charlie, your neighbor?"

"Yes," I acknowledge. "Your mother is a very nice woman."

"Er, thanks," he says awkwardly. "Speaking of my mom, she told me to invite you over, have some cookies and milk or something."

"When?"

"Urm, now?"

"You're not very sure of yourself, are you?" I ask airily as I stand up, closing my book with it's bookmark in place. "Mother, I'm going over to Janes house!" I shout inside. "Well, let's go then. Walk forward, I'll follow the sound of your feat hitting pavement."

Charlie begins to walk forward, and being very careful, I follow along after him. When we walk into his house, I feel Jane's arms wrap around me in a hug. I tense up, not used to her touch.

"Onica! Very glad that you could make it! I can call you Onica, can't I? Honica is a bit of a mouth full with my accent."

"It's fine, you may call me Onica. Most people do anyway."

"Great! Well, you can sit here on the couch and I will bring out the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies I have made...I," Charlie interrupts her.

"As amused as I am, mom, Amy is coming over, I'm going up stairs. If Ed decides to drop by, I'm not here." He stomps up the stairs and disappears. Jane watches him go and shakes her head, mumbling about teenage boys. I stay over that the Brewsters for a long time, before Jane realizes that it's getting dark. I grown in irritation. It's night time, which means Jerry is probably outside.

"Let me walk you home, dear," Jane offers. I nod, not wanting to be out alone and having to find my own way. She leads me out the door but suddenly stops. "Hey, Jarry!" She greets.

" , Miss Honica," I feel his cold black eyes burning into my skull and I glare into nothingness. I've never hated someones voice as much as I hate Jerry Dandrige's.

"Jane, can we please just take me home? I'm really tired."

"Oh, but we can stop and say hello, can't we?"

"MOM!" Comes Charlies voice from the house. Jane sighs. Probably wanting food. He's a man after all.

"Why don't you go take care of you boy, Jane, I'll take miss Honica home," Jerry asks. My eyes widen and my stomach drops.

"Oh no, I'm sure I can manage.."

"Honica, you can't even tell how far away from your house we are at the moment," the woman protests. "Jerry, thank you, goodnight to the both of you."

And then she skips inside. I don't even hear Jerry as he approaches, but I feel the coldness. I quickly begin walking in a random direction, hoping that he will magically go away and I will find my way home.

"Why so afraid, miss Honica?" He drawls.

"I know what you are. Only a fool wouldn't be afraid."

"Hmm, true. But would it help to tell you that you are about to hit a parked car?" I stop in my tracks as his cold hand takes a hold of my arm. Against my will, I let him lead the way to what I hope is my own house. "Don't worry, we are at your house," he says as if reading my mind. "Tell me Honica, what am I?"

"You are not a demon, nor a do not have a soul, or life, nor are you completely dead. You are a lost corpse. Damned eternally."

"Well, I've been called many things, corpse, I haven't heard in a long time," he chuckles. "How did you figure it out so quickly?"

"My senses, besides my sight are very good. My logic as well. I can sense the evil on you. Smell the death and blood on your breath. Feel the coldness of your touch, and hear the cruelness in your voice."

"Very observant of you. Better be careful with that, if I were you."

"Is that a threat?" I hiss. He bends down to whisper in my ear, making shivers run down my spine.

"No sweetheart, that's a promise." Just as he stands up strait the door flings open.

"Honica? Oh, I was getting worried, that's you Jerry for taking her home. It's time for dinner."

"Not at all, Marhia." I hear Jerry turn on his heal and silently walk off. Thank you, mom.

**Sorry for my belated updating, and for it being short. I haven't seen the movie in such a long time, so please forgive me for all the errors on the characters behavior and such. Reviews are like a good pizza, you can't live without it! Thank you all for the kind reviews in the few chapters that I have on here! I am open to suggestions in reviews, and in PM, although reviews are much faster! Please, it only takes a few minutes! **

**~Shoot for the stars, or burn to death trying!~ **


End file.
